


Are You Gonna Stay the Night

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, just general nick knowing louis before louis knows himself, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thurston's not there when Louis wakes up, but that's not really the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Stay the Night

Louis woke with a start, a strangled noise getting caught in his throat as he thought to himself,"Shit, Thurston!" 

Sparing a quick glance at the clock while he scrambled out of the bed, Louis groaned. He was an _hour_ late! Halfway down the hallway, Louis stopped dead, because the normal scratching and whining that Louis usually heard when Thurston needed to go out was absent. 

A sinking pit of dread grew in Louis' stomach as he started running even faster, searching the flat in desperate hopes that Thurston would be found under the sink, licking at the pipes, or behind the tv, resting, but Thurston was nowhere to be found. The first thing Louis did was call Harry. 

\-- 

Arriving out of breath (as if he had run there (because he doesn't have a car, a chauffeur, Paul, or any of the other boys' cars or anything.) seriously), Harry kicked off his shoes and gave a quick excuse to Louis, who was rocking himself on the couch, a nervous wreck, running into the kitchen to put something in there, than coming back to fall on the couch next to Louis, wrapping his arms around him and murmuring little 'It's okay's, but Louis was too far gone, his pants of "Nick will-" and "If I just-" getting more and more hysterical as Harry quieted down and just let him get it out. 

Finally, the two were sitting in a thrumming silence, and Louis whispered,"If I'd've woken up... If I'd 've just gotten my ass out of bed, Thurston would be here. Harry, I've fucked up..." 

Harry made a sound like agreement, but he also started rubbing Louis' head, so Louis cut his losses because head rubs. 

His brain churned away though, albeit without permission, procuring images of Nick, a final look of anger on his face as he ended them, of Thurston going hungry out there in the cold, lonely world, of Louis, his bags packed and his tears- 

Thurston padded out from the bathroom, coming up to Louis, who was numb, and nuzzling into his knees, happily oblivious to the pain he had caused Louis, before letting out a huff and dropping onto the carpet. A sticky note was stuck to an ear, and Louis muttered a thick,"What the," hoping it wasn't a ransom note for Nick, because wouldn't that be a way to show you love someone, sleeping through their kidnapping. 

The note read, _Thurston had to go early, didn't want to wake you, popstar, I'll bring home Italian if you get naked? xx Grimmy_

Harry mumbles,"He says 'get' as if you wouldn't be already," and Louis snorts, but his laughter is clearly fake. After a beat of silence,"When did we get so domestic, Haz? When did I get so... _attached_?" What louis _didn't_ say was that it scared him, that he could be so comfortable with someone that their _dog_ became family, that their snappy remarks weren't even snappy anymore, that they can spend so much time apart and not even worry about the endless possibilities. What happened next? 

The rubbing returns, and Harry chuckles, saying,"Somewhere around the time you fell in love, I would hope, because if that wasn't it, it was that time he threw up on you when he had the flu and you didn't even take the piss. One of the two." Louis shudders for a minute, then glares at Harry for bringing it up again,"He was sick, it wasn't his fault." Harry grins and singsongs,"You're so whipped on that tiny little- ugh!" 

Louis scrambles off the couch, yelling,"I'm not whipped on anything! And for the record, its not tiny!" then laughing as Harry makes a face and mutters,"I did _not_ need to know that," diving across the short expanse between he and Louis, a slightly-angry-but-mostly-wounded (in Louis' words, a hurt kitten) look settling on his face. "You punched me!" 

"All's fair in love and war, Haz!" 

"But you _punched_ me, Lou! You _punched_ me!" By now, Harry's got Louis pinned, straddling his waist and holding his wrists above his head, looking all of a petulant five years old. "Say sorry." Rolling his eyes, Louis begrudgingly admits defeat, mumbling,"'M sorry." A beaming Harry looks down at Louis and says,"Feel better?" 

Never one to lie, Louis throws Harry off of him and pushes himself up as Harry tucks his hands behind his head, still lying on the floor, before muttering,"Knowing that you can't take a hit, I'm great." 

And it all began again. 

\-- 

Around 11, the door opened and Nick walked in to find two pop stars on the couch. One was asleep, the other busy texting, although he looked up when Nick walked in, sparing him a smile and a shrug. These days, pop stars in his house were the norm for Nick, the treat was when they were bent over a table. 

Specifically, the coffee table 

As Nick tiptoed into the kitchen, Harry gently lay Louis on the couch, and followed him, settling an arse cheek on the counter and folding his hands in front of him, picture perfect, as always. 

"Lou had a, like, a breakdown today, like, he thought he lost Thurston? Turns out the bathroom is like, a great place to sleep, yeah? So, like, Louis went crazy because, like, he, like, cared, I guess? And he, like, he thought he was too, like, domestic, yeah? But he's better now, I think. How was work?" Nick stared at Harry for a minute, trying to figure out why the bollocks Louis cared about domesticity of all things. They have unprotected sex so much it pains Nick to even think of wearing a rubber ever again and Louis' worried about _domesticity_? 

He tried to say that much, but Harry narrowed his eyes so Nick snickered instead, but the question was still burning at the back of his mind. Was Louis really that afraid of being domestic? The kettle threatened to whistle, and Nick used it as an excuse to turn his back on Harry, hiding his expression, but alas, nineteen year old popstars in overly co-dependent boybands can sense emotions better than psychiatrists. Arms wrap around Nick's waist, and a nose is nuzzling against the nape of his neck as Harry mumbles,"He loves you, you know, when I said that he puts up with you because he loves you, he didn't deny it like he did that one time when Liam asked and, like, you were there, yeah? So, like, he loves you, for sure, yeah?" 

Nick heaves a sigh and says,"I don' know why you decided ta tell your boyband I 'ave feelings, it did nothin' but ruin my rep, pop star, but I guess, on some level... Thank you." It was said quietly, but it was the heartfeltness that counted. Wet tongue was felt on Nicks neck, then Harry jumped away and laughed, saying,"Just go get your 'precious love bear'-" 

(it was one drunk dial. _One_. and technically, it should have been Louis with whom Nick shared his disgusting love for pet names with, but of course (the overly co-dependant boyband thing again), Harry stole Louis' phone and put it on speaker. Nick's not going to live this one down. 

Ever.) 

"-before he wakes up, and, like, starts panicking again. I'm leaving before the reassurance sex." 

Grumbling, Nick made his cuppa and walked into the living room, only to put it down and pick up Lou, who was curled up on the couch, snuffling beautifully to himself every few seconds, and wrapped himself around Nick's body the second Nick had him in his arms. Carrying the deadweight, 

(Read: Most beautiful thing on Earth besides caffeine) 

Nick maneuvered his way to the bedroom, slowly laying Louis on the bed and stripping him softly, before doing the same with himself but crawling under the covers, leaving Louis uncovered. He always got too hot under the covers with Nick lying next to him, but Nick was just naturally cold (something Louis made a joke out of frequently), so they agreed to keep the blanket between their love. 

(Read: Louis threatened bloody murder and Nick kind of likes his life.) 

Nick and Louis slept until evening in each others embrace, though Louis woke Nick numerous times with his sniffles, which Nick filed away for when they woke up. He would have to remember to slip some medicine in Louis' tea; God forbid the popstar get sick. Just as he was slipping back to sleep (again), Louis' eyes began to flutter, and Nick felt that although his sleep was (very (very very very (emphasis on the _very_ ) very very) very VERY) greatly 

(on a scale of one to ten Nick would not be okay with this if it were someone else, but because Louis he guesses he'll be fine) 

disturbed, he was definitely ready to be awake. Not that Louis needed that _domestic_ pressure of affection and fondness just yet, so,"Barely go' a wink 'a sleep with you tossin' and turnin'" Nor did he need to know he was catching cold; Nick only has him for a week, he wants him alive and well thank you; if Louis knew, he would fight every drop of medicine until he collapsed ("It only happened one time!" be damned). With one last snuffle, Louis blinked up at Nick in a foe-lish manner, as if he's discovering his eyes for the first time. 

Nick loves that look. 

Fuck, Nick loves _every_ look. Especially that one look Louis gets when he com-. "Harry told, didn't he?" several moments of angry mumbles from Louis later,"Harry always tells." the unsaid 'It's not fair' hangs just in from of Nick's face, taunting him to say something and get killed, but Nick's a smart man. Knows when to keep his mouth open. Or shut, but Louis likes easy access. Looking every bit the grumpy toddler, Louis tucks himself back under Nick's arm and huffs a sigh, causing Nick to smother a chuckle because he didn't even _say_ anything. 

Yet. 

"Louis, love, calm the fuck down, we don' 'ave to be domestic if you don' want to, we can just fuck exclusively until tour starts up again." Louis flails out from under Nick's arm looking betrayed, half-shrieking,"No!" before scrambling away and soothing his ruffled feathers, only starting again after he felt considerably more in control of his actions,"What I meant to say is, no, I like it, I freaked out because you're an arse and didn't just wake me up, that's all" Louis' pointedly looking away, and Nick's lying on his back, waiting, a soft smile gracing his features. When it came, Louis kept his eyes on the blanket, and it was so soft Nick felt it had been nothing but a shift in the blankets, but he knew. "I'm just so afraid... What happens when you realize that I'm only... This. Nothing special, Nick, I'm nothing special." 

Rolling onto his side, with his head balanced on his hand, and the other rumpling the sheets decisively, Nick knew he had to do this right, no joking and laughing it off, because it was only going to come back another day; oh no, he had to fix this right now. "I don' know who told you that "this" was nothin' special, becos when I look at ya', all I _see_ is special. And I've known for a long time tha' I love special, and I've been keen on the idea tha' special loves me back, yeah? Say, do ya' know if special loves me back?" Louis picks at the blanket a while, then peeks through his lashes at Nick, a blush spreading quickly as he whispers,"I'd say special loves you back, yeah." and Nick's laughing softly while Louis crawls over, smile still situated firmly on his face, and pushes Nick onto his back, straddling him before tucking his face in his neck, falling asleep spontaneously, which, okay. 

Tour. 

The problem is not that they're holding each other, or that they're smiling, its not even that they're in love. It's that Nick is kinda sorta semi hard. And special is kinda sorta deeply asleep. Louis is unattractively (lies, all of it, lies.) snoring away on Nick's chest, oblivious to Nick's stiffy. So Nick slides out from under his love and stuffs a pillow in Louis face when he frowns and snuffles again, reaching out and feeling for Nick, something Nick had had his own breakdown about to Harry over the phone (in the bathroom. 

Behind a locked door) 

the first time it had happened. He also shoved a pillow at Louis that time as well, but unlike the practiced ease of slipping it into his arms, Nick had almost shoved Louis off the bed with the force of it. Nick was just kinda freaking out okay? He'd never seen Louis so... Soft. Padding into the kitchen, Nick switched on the light, and smiled because Harry, dear old Harold, had brought a cake. And doggy biscuits, if Nick was seeing right. So he pulled out two plates, two forks, and two cups, and began cutting the cake making bigger pieces for Louis and smaller pieces for him, knowing Louis liked his sugar proportion correctly, and just as he was setting the second down on the counter, he realized that Louis wasn't going to be eating his cake just yet. So he wrapped it, and put it in the fridge, and then did the same with his piece and the rest of the cake, because cake without Louis is not (and will never be) cake at all, instead turning off the light in the kitchen, and going into the living room, grabbing his cuppa before settling down into the couch, naked with the lights off, and sipping the cold tea. 

Maybe it would help his stiffy go down. With no other distractions, Nick began thinking, and that always leads to memoirs about Louis and his everything because. The clock read 00:07, and Nick was reclined on the couch, eyes closed, hands resting low in his stomach and fingers idly swiping through his public hair, only barely hard anymore, when he heard the telltale shuffles of feet approaching. Opening his arms, but keeping his eyes closed, Nick felt Louis crawl onto him, wrapping his arms around him and lightly scratching his fingernails on his scalp, loving the delicious shiver he got immediately, then Louis mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry I fell asleep, forgot you were hard' and wrapped his hand around Nick's dick, pulling up once and honestly, how exactly does he expect Nick to not be domestic when he's sitting up, lip bit in concentration and eyelids drooping anyway, looking down with concerning contempt before raising his voice and rasping,"Got a couple days before tour, and I don' wanna make a mess that you'll have to clean up..." 

Keep in mind, his (dry, but once again, forgiven) hand is still stroking Nick, so the most Nick is comprehending is "mess" and "tour" and those aren't the greatest to comprehend, so he struggles out of his friction induced haze, only to hear,"You could fuck my mouth?" those droopy eyelids and bitten lip are turned full force at Nick, and domesticity? What even is that? "Love, as much as I would like to ge' off, I'd rather in your bum." Normal Louis would huff and grumble and moan (more so that last one than any other really), but sleepy Louis blinks, blushes, and leans down to kiss Nick, whispering,"Okay," and knitting his eyebrows together, blurring his expression just the tiniest bit into his sparkling eyes. Nick smiles and puts one hand on Louis' waist, the other moving up to thumb at his left cheek softly; Louis looked ethereal in the moonlight, like something you couldn't even think about breaking. Relishing in Louis' almost inaudible sigh, Nick watched as his eyes slid closed and he rocked forward a bit before jerking up rather violently and struggling to open his eyes again. 

"Nick, hurry up... Gotta..." he slumps forward, dragging out the words, a soft breath leaving his body as he fought for consciousness. Nick, pretty much fully hard, rolls his eyes and sighs, moving the hand on Louis waist onto his back, and, after maneuvering the man into a relaxed position (sprawled across Nick in a comfortable fashion), he begins to rut softly against the boys hip, hoping he won't mind in his sleepy haze. Mumbled breaths spurred Nick on, and he dug his fingers in a bit harder, chasing his release but not so desperately that he jostled Louis' body in any way, instead tensing his stomach, and groaning softly; 

this man, and the things he did to Nick... 

Somewhere in the house, Nick heard his phone ring, and it was Harry's ringtone. The boy would understand, orgasms are important, Nick knew Harry agreed. Shifting, Louis put unexpected pressure on Nick's crotch, and as Lupe Fiasco would say, the show goes on, not that Nick could see anything through the darkness that overcame his vision. 

Literally, Louis had thrown an arm over Nick's face mid-orgasm, but it only served to make Nick come harder. Louis had said something about a mess, so Nick took the liberty of carrying Louis with him to the kitchen to clean up, because chafing, on top of being sick, would drive Louis fucking insane, and would be the end of Nick. 

\-- 

Waking up, Louis squeaked, though it came out blocked and generally disgusting, and arched his back, bucking his hips up into Nick's mouth. Nick 

(no surprise here guys.) 

took it all, sucking even harder, then let Louis' length go to say,"I wan'ed ta equal the score, yeah? I go' off last nigh', but you didn't, so I'm returning the favour," at this point, Nick's eyes were gleaming mischievously, and he continued to say,"Use me, darlin'," putting the tip of Louis' cock in his mouth and sinking down slowly, all the while keeping his eyes connected with Louis'. Making a strangled noise, Louis tangled his fingers in Nick's hair, looking like a caged animal, and panted,"B-but," *thrust* "I don't wa-"*thrust*"-nna fu-ah!" *thrust* "Fuck exclu-" *thrust* "-sive-ly! I w-" *thrust* "-wanna be do-" *thrust* "-mestic!" Nick sucked harder and pinched Louis' thigh, milking him dry as he came with a cry, then pulled off with a pop, smiling winningly. "Who said domesticity 'ad to be clean? I know I like a bit o' dirty fun every now an' then..." Louis keened and rolled into his side, curling into a ball and whining,"You ambushed me!" Nick, having anticipated this, gives him the opportunity to roll everything into one,"Also, your sick, and I feel a fever coming on." 

"I'm _sick_ , and you _still_ ambushed me!"


End file.
